


ghostinnit visits l’manberg

by goldenred



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, TW !! suicide !!, ghostinnit, ghostyinnit is allowed in l’manberg, hints at tubbo regretting exiling tommy, it might be sad but i’m not one to make that assumption about my own work, its more of an awwww moment, no romantic relationships thats not poggers, tommy is a ghost!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: tw !! mention and description of suicideghost tommy finds his way back to l’manberg and doesnt realize he’s a ghost.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, tommy & tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 793





	ghostinnit visits l’manberg

**Author's Note:**

> sorta proofread but my patience for that shit is always at a low
> 
> also! i switch between past and present terms sometimes and theyre to confusing for me to be able to fix, i’m sorry lol

tommy found a seat on the railing going up a set of stairs in l’manberg. it felt like forever since the last time he’d been here, but he couldnt put his finger on why. he looked out to this place he called home. he barely remembers it looking like this: inside of a crater and all wooden and on stilts, he doesnt know why. 

quackity passes by and tommy waves to him, but he just gives him a weird look and speedwalks off somewhere. tommys confused, he thought they would be happy to see him, maybe he was wrong? he remembers bullying the people he cared about, does that have something to do with it?

then, tubbo walks up to him. he came from the direction quackity had just left to. he looks confused, eyebrows furrowed and lips sticking out, scrunching his face. he gets closer and looks tommy in the eye.

“tommy, what are you doing here? you arent supposed to be here.” 

“what? what are you talking about?” tommy frowns. tubbo notices his voice sounds different. rougher, but at the same time it sounded more innocent. “tubbo, why was i so far away? it took forever to find my way back, you know i’m not good at directions and shit.” he exaggerated the word ‘forever’ and outstretched his arms, leaning back to make the word seem bigger. 

tubbo saw how much more relaxed tommy looked, but upon closer inspection, he looked so tired. there were bags under his eyes and his skin looked whiter. tubbo realized something: it was almost like he could see through him. his skin looked translucent. his clothes were also more muted colours rather than vibrant like how they’d looked before tubbo exiled him.

“you okay, tubbo?” tommy tilted his head.

“tommy, are you.... are you a ghost?” while talking with tommy, tubbo nearly forgets he’s not even allowed near these lands. he holds his tongue from the subject.

“what?” tommy looked at his hands for mental grounding from tubbos question, as if he knew he was scared of the answer, but he noticed how he could see through them the smallest amount.

“did you.....die... out there?” tubbos voice lowered, feeling like he knew the answer, but he didnt want to think about tommy dying, even if he had just turned to a ghost. 

“no. no, i cant be a ghost. why would you th-“ tommy was cut off by himself. his eyes suddenly went dead for a moment, as if he passed out with his eyes open.

a memory hit tommy like a truck. it was himself. of course it was. he was where he’d woken up earlier, in that weird tent. he was crying. then it almost.. fast forwards? he cant explain it. he’s by the ocean near the tent. hes whispering something. it sounds like he says “what a weak way to go.” and then he forces himself under the water of the ocean until he blacks out and his memory stops. 

tommy is jolted back to reality, he nearly falls off the railing, but catches himself the moment it happens. 

“what the fuck.” tommy whispers. “why am i dead, tubbo? why did i kill myself?!” his voice raised as much as he could raise it, which honestly, wasnt that much. his throat felt sore for no reason. 

“you what? you did what?” 

“i- i barely remember, tubbo! i felt so scared. alone. why?!” tommy ran his hand through his hair, clutching it between his fingers and pulling to try and relieve the stress build up and confusion inside of him. he didnt sound angry, just.. confused with a louder voice. his voice cracked halfway through, but it wasnt noticeable as anything but a small, purposeful pitch change. the ghost seemed to have been slipping into panic.

“hey, tommy,” tubbo snapped his fingers in front of tommys face, trying to look him in the eyes. “look at me, bigman. it’s fine. but, i just dont know if dream will take lightly to you being here, even if youre a...y’know...” 

“why? why wouldnt he want me here?” tommy seemed to be calming down, going back to the confused ghost he was before.

“do you not remember?” 

“i reckon i dont?” 

“he.. it doesnt matter. just- dont let him see you, i guess?” tommy nodded innocently, his mood had changed in the snap of a finger. “i suppose you can stay here.”

“you suppose? this is my home, tubbo, why do you just ‘suppose’?” tommy sounded saddened.

“thats not what i meant, sorry. of course you can stay here.” tommy nodded again and the turned to look out the direction of the docks, looking as though he’d forgot tubbo was even there. “just.. try not to be seen by too many people, okay?”

“okay.” tommy looked at tubbo again and smiled, then looked back at the horizon. he trusted tubbo enough to not ask questions.

tubbo gave a gentle smile back to his best friend before walking off back the way he came, occasionally looking back to check on the ghost. he was glad tommy was back.


End file.
